Disillusioned or Jaded : What's the Difference?
by violomana
Summary: 20 years after TEC, a mysterious Mud Man goes after Artemis at the expense of the People. Things become even more complicated when his adopted son gets pulled into the mayhem of the Underground. Literally. Taken from an exclusive LEP file account.
1. Musings

I got this off the top of my head b/c I wanted so badly to have the first Artemis Fowl fanifc but I think some people beat me too it. Grrrrr....j/k. Hope you enjoy it. 

  


**Chapter 1 : Musings**

by violomana, Bob #5 of the Freaky Five 

  


/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/ 

  


My father had once told me stories of fairies, goblins, elves and the maical sort. He had told me before I drifted off to sleep about the struggles of those who lived Underground and how us humans, the Mud Men, were either with or against them. About magic having rules and regulations of their own. A completely different world right below my feet. 

He stopped telling me those fairy tales long ago, before I started to "grow up". Apparently, he hoped I would just forget about it. I saw later that he did not want to ruin his reputation. What kind of reputation does my father have? I found out when I was about 6 or 7 that my father was a criminal mastermind, and I believe he still is. He must have picked it up from his father, who I've heard to be milling about that same sort of area- i.e. illegal negotiations, blackmail, the usual. Apparently, it's a family business. 

Anyway, according to Juliet my father was sinister even as a young boy like me. Using his genius mind to come up with ways to get money in the foulest (excuse the pun) forms. Although she never told me the details, I figured it would not look good for a cold-hearted hacker to be babying his adoptive son. 

Now those thoughts got me thinking. Thinking about something that kept me up in bed a lot in the past few years. Why did Mr. Fowl or "Father" adopt me in the first place? I was only 2 when he first brought me to the Fowl estate. Why would a rich, wealthy, and seemingly good man want to take in a boy? It seems strange even now that he has never been married. 

Mr. Fowl is not old or revolting though. He's still in his 30's and perfectly eligible as a bachelor. Juliet thought he was good-looking herself. I just think she's says that because she feels like his big sister, having almost grown up with him inside the mansion. She views Father like every normal sister would: as her adorable little brother. As if Juliet, Butler, and my father were some abnormal family that serves the youngest.   
Did Father want an adoptive son to add on their unusual family tree?   
Or do I play a different role in his life? 

Or maybe I don't even matter to him at all. Maybe I was just some sort of 'phase' that parents say their teenagers go through. Acting on a whim. I have conjured up with many different reasons over the years. 

Now about those fairy tales. I admit that I dismissed them as mere stories, nothing more. Some lame trick to lull a whinny kid to sleep. Not saying that I was whinny or as such. However, I thought that being disillusioned at such a young age about who my father really is had jaded me into not feeling shock somehow. I've found that I can still be startled by the truth. 

  
The truth that those fairy tales are very real indeed. 

  


/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/ 

  


How was it? I have some idea of what it might turn out to be but this was a spur-of-the-moment type thing. I'm not begging for any reviews b/c this category is still pretty new. Oh well. I'm ooooveeeeer it. Neeeeed shhhlleeeep....*yawns* 

Oh yea.....this ish a dishclaimery...almost forgoted: I don'y ownyeh anytang relatedinged to the bokkful "Artemis Fowl" who ish rightfully belongs to-mba Eoin Colfer. I think I ish ownfulling Artemis'ssssssss "son" who I ish still needing a naming for. (no da) Ah.....68....tis confuzzedingly me tooooooooooooo..... 


	2. Nightly Cravings

  


**Chapter 2 : Nightly Cravings**

It's been how long now? Four, five, eight months? I've got the ball rolling again. Kinda. At least I can finally, I can post this. Sorry to keep you all waiting so long. I just reread some of the reviews and realized that maybe I should post more before my trial thingy runs out. Enjoy. 

Oh, and if you happen to read this before I figure out how to fix it, please excuse the story format. I've kinda forgotten of to use HTML over the last year. ^^' 

Disclaimer: Screw the disclaimer. I've been re-editing this story for months now, so get reading! 

  


/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/ 

  


I heard it all about a week before when I was wandering about the manor at two in the morning. All I wanted was a bit of caviar to satisfy my midnight cravings. The problem was, I forgot which door lead to the new wet bar that we had installed in my wing of the manor. 

I was strolling down another long corridor, half asleep, when I started to hear voices. Step by step, they got louder. 

"Captain Holly Short, we have known each other for so long and yet you still greet me with hostilities," said a voice I knew to be my father's. 

"Honestly Fowl, don't try to buy me with your tricks. I don't take as many wild chances as I used to. Especially when I'm dealing with you," muttered a feminine voice with an unchartable accent. There was an ominous metal click from some sort of weapon. 

"Goodness, Captain. I'm almost flattered you still consider me a threat." 

"I'm not here to listen to your stupid jokes, Artemis. This is serious." 

"It must be serious, for the LEPrecon to seek me out when I'm in my bathrobe." 

For a second I thought my father had said "leprecaun", but then I dismissed it on me not hearing him correctly. I turned the corner and saw a stream of light stretch across the floor. It blinded me after searching in the dark for so long. 

I could hear Captain Short take in a breath of frustration before stating, "Fowl, the LEPrecon has reason to believe that you are in immediate danger. The LEPrecon considers you an important, though unstable, asset to the People. In such a case it is vital we keep you in our sights, as the enemy may use you against us," she paused and thought for a moment. "Or whatever psychotic plan they have in mind for you. Root wasn't exactly clear on what the threat was. Maybe it was because he practically threw me into a shuttle after I accidently broke his favorite cigar. Anyway, since I am unfortunately the leading officer in your department I got sent here." 

I thought I heard Short say "leprecaun" too. Was my hearing going bad? Then I remembered she said my father was in danger. How could my father be in danger? It seemed like nothing could threaten him. All of this new information started to make me dizzy as I continued to stumble towards the door. 

"In other words, you're worried about me?" asked Father quietly through the awkard silence. 

"No!" Holly said abruptly. "But we have decided the wisest choice of action was to alert you and--" 

I finally reached the door. As silently as I could, I propped my face as close to the crack as I dared. 

  
There was another deathly silence. 

  
"Gotcha!" exclaimed an invisible force that knocked the wind out of my lungs. I soon found myself bounded and thrown onto the marble floor. My vision swam before my eyes. A small shadow crossed my face. It was the shadow of a gun. I could see that clearly enough. 

"Stop Holly! That's my son!" The shadow drew away. 

"Your son?" asked Short, obviously shocked. "Your file doesn't say anything about a son." 

"I guess that Foaly of yours has loosened up surveillence on the manor," I could feel my father's smirking face looming over me, "Yes, this is my son. My upity and _foolish_ son." 

"I guess it runs in the family," Captain Short said as she undid whatever was cutting into my wrists. I got onto my feet uneasily. A small hand steadied me. "Sorry about taking you down like that. I thought you were a spy the way you were lurking behind the door." 

How could I let Father see me like that? It wasn't as if he didn't look down upon me before. Now I've embarrased him in front of this Holly person. 

"What were you doing out there in the first place?" my father demanded as he turned me roughly to face him. I jerked away from his hand. I could see him clearly now that my eyes had adjusted to the light. I didn't let that straight face of his throw me off. I could see in his eyes that he was furious. 

"I was . . . I woke up and . . ." I started. The reason that had gotten me out of bed made me feel more like a fool. "I felt like a bit of caviar and . . ." 

That's when my father's face broke into a grim smile. 

Holly spoke my thoughts. "Just what are you smiling about, Fowl? I say, it's a frightening sight." 

"Because I was up for the same reason," my father admitted. 

"Like father like son, I suppose," Holly joked. I turned toward her voice. My eyes must be going funny along with my ears, I thought. I was seeing a three foot tall green thing in an odd suit with wings. Somehow, it resembled a little girl holding a helmet in one hand and a gun in the other. 

"Who...what...are you?" I asked. 

I could faintly hear a deep roar screaming "Captain Short!" but I wasn't too sure. I was too busy staring at a wincing Holly as she pulled a small silver contraption out of what I just realized were pointed ears.   


"What are you??? You're an elf with the IQ of a troll, that's what you are!!!!! You forgot to use your shield in front of Fowl's boy! Now there's one more Mud Man and Fowl in the world that knows about the People!!! I order you to swipe his memory this instant!!!" screamed the ear piece. 

Holly threw the earpiece into a pocket and sighed, "Where were we?" 

  


/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/ 

  


Yeah, I don't know where this story is going. I just posted it so I could say I started the AF section. ^_^' But I have something in mind. Please look out for the next chapter if school doesn't get me first! 


End file.
